


Cupid's Chokehold

by Archer Seraphine Black (ArcherSeraphineBlack)



Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSeraphineBlack/pseuds/Archer%20Seraphine%20Black
Summary: Shockwave needs to talk to Arcee, it is important. He finds her on some meadow with 'Bee, Raf, Miko and Sigma - having a picnic. This is pretty much the completion of Arcee and Shockwave Arc. But it is a happy ending.
Relationships: Arcee/Shockwave (Transformers), Bumblebee/Miko Nakadai
Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cupid's Chokehold

**Cupid’s Chokehold.**

“ _(…)She's got a smile that would make the most senile_

_Annoying old man bite his tongue (I'm not done)_

_She's got eyes comparable to sunrise_

_And it doesn't stop there (Man I swear)_

_She's got porcelain skin, of course, she's a ten_

_And now she's even got her own song (but movin' on)_

_She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard_

_And we can be on the phone for three hours (not sayin' one word)_

_And I would still cherish every moment_

_And when I start to build my future, she's the main component_

_Call it dumb, call it luck, call it love or whatever you call it but_

_Everywhere I go, I keep her picture in my wallet like here (…)_ _”_ – Gym Class Heroes _“Cupid’s Chokehold”_ _._

**Warnings** : Fluff.

Timing: my very own Beauty of the Beast Prime timeline.

Rating: T

Pairing: Arcee and Shockwave, Miko and Bumblebee.

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. 

Story’s plot and OC’s © Archer Black 2020. 

oOo

_Meadow some place in Europe, late August, afternoon._

The time and place was perfect. The smell of dry grass and hot ground in the air was almost sweet, and the crickets chirping around completed the aura of rural summer afternoon. The sun was lowering on the sky but the evening wouldn't come in few hours yet. A light breeze cooled the otherwise warm air bringing relief from late August temperatures. Soon summer would start battling the incoming autumn but at the moment the season was still in its peak.

This was the circumstances of nature that accompanied a picnic that Miko, Raf and Bumblebee organised to pass the time they were spending babysitting Sigma.

June was busy working and studying, soon she would start her internship in a hospital. The woman loved being a nurse but she also knew that she couldn't work in an ER forever, it was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausting work and would eventually lead to a burnout. Being a nurse was hard work and initially as a young woman she wanted to be a doctor. She learned a lot as a nurse and grew as a person but now it was time to leave it to younger people and move on to the next stage in her professional life. It was only natural as she did take the next step in her private life already: meeting Megatron and entering a very fulfilling romantic relationship with him, having his child and accepting her position as his official consort.

Megatron wasn't someone she would ever consider a good candidate for a partner. Quite the contrary, if asked upon seeing him for the first time during the Unicron crisis and hearing about his exploits before and after, she would say that he had to be terrible to be with. But then again at first she considered Jack's father a good take and how that ended? Megatron proved to be attentive, carrying and passionate. Passionate enough to conceive Sigma, or as June preferred to call her: Sara. But now June had to leave her tiny daughter in order to work and study, she was torn between what she knew she had to do and her need to care for her youngest child. And this was where Miko came in.

The young woman was absolutely fabulous with children despite her visage not being exactly that of a kinder garden teacher. Miko however proven time after time that she was more than meets the eye. She could look like a total punk with her crazy hair, combat boots and neoconservative clothing but kids loved her. Raf's eldest brother had a son and as Raf's friends both she and Jack met the kid. Miko instantly became his favourite "aunt".

Now that June was working Miko volunteered to babysit Sigma. It wouldn't be everyday occurrence as Miko soon would be busy with her own education and Sigma would be under June mother's care or alternatively on Nemesis under watchful guard of Knockout's nurses.

But at the moment Sigma was with Raf, Miko and Bumblebee, having a picnic on a picturesque meadow. Not that the baby could appreciate the beauty of nature at her young age. Or maybe she did in her capacity of a techno-organic sparkling that was starting to crawl and explore her surroundings? One thing was certain, Sigma did enjoy the picnic and it seemed that she liked the weather too: she was gurgling happily, laughing now and then and generally seemed content. Miko made sure to take pictures for June, and for Soundwave as the mech would probably want to provide Megatron with them.

They were sitting on a large blanket, Miko and Raf had couple of picnic baskets filled with various snacks and bottle for Sigma. Bumblebee who for this occasion chose to remain in his normal size, had brought few energon cubes for himself. The young scout enjoyed spending his free time with his best friend and with his girlfriend so this picnic was absolutely perfect occasion to relax. And Sigma despite being but a baby was most joyful child, very agreeable and generally happy about everything around her.

The sudden opening of a Groundbridge caused Sigma to laugh at the bright colours and Bumblebee to stiffen his winglets, Miko and Raf merely looked in the direction of the vortex. After few moment a lithe silhouette of Arcee emerged. The femme looked most displeased.

“This is so irresponsible that I would expect this five years ago from you, but now? I thought you grew.” The femme huffed in Miko’s direction. “Imagine my surprise when Smokescreen told me where you went.”

“What do you mean?” Miko’s eyes grew in surprise.

“You’re here, unprotected, with Sigma. What if MECH showed up?” Arcee gestured at the empty meadow around them. “This is exactly the kind of place they love the most.”

“MECH?” Raf pushed his glasses up his nose.

“You know they didn’t pull anything spectacular in years but Fowler regularly reports their minor activity.” Arcee sighed heavily. “They’re keeping low profile for too long, who knows when will they strike again?”

“Not anytime soon?” Miko replied in an unimpressed tone.

“Arcee, we have Bumblebee with us.” Raf decided to intervene. “Miko and I have connection to the base through internet, Bumblebee has his comm.link. If anything happens we will simply evacuate. He even has a baby seat for Sigma.”

“Bumblebee beeped vigorously in confirmation.

“And everyone knows we’re here.” Miko shrugged. “Blaster’s on the ‘Bridge, Hot Rod on the scanners in the base. And if we can’t reach them, Soundwave spies on everything anyway.”

“True. He was the one who reported half of the MECH sightings to Fowler anyway.” Raf nodded. “Sometimes security is not about armed guards but discretion.”

“Yeah. Especially when you’re with a little baby.” The young woman added and reached to grab Sigma who decided to clumsily crawl away. “Why you’re so stressed?”

“I am not stressed, I am concerned.” Arcee insisted. “And you could be more concerned too.”

“I am. Sigma needs fresh air.” Miko barked back.

“That is true too. Both Ratchet and Knockout agree that she needs fresh air as a techno-organic.” Raf corrected his glasses again.

Bumblebee bleeped and chirped offering the blue femme a cube of energon.

“’Bee’s right, since you’re here and you feel that our precautions aren’t sufficient then stay. You can relax a little and make sure nothing bad happens.” Raf smiled warmly.

“Well, since I am here.” Arcee took the offered cube with hesitation.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t relax or didn’t understand that both small organics and techno-organic sparklings benefited greatly from excursions, but an empty area such as this meadow was precisely the kind of place that MECH tended to use. Of course, they preferred both Americas but they were active on all continents. Primus only knew what they would do to a techno-organic sparkling. Well, maybe they wouldn’t notice, but what if they performed scans? Arcee preferred not to think about that possibility. She merely silently thanked for the fact that both Miko and Raf tended to maintain constant connection to the base, that they had Bumblebee with them. And after a moment also for both Blaster and Soundwave’s abilities.

oOo

The energon Bumblebee prepared was a low grade with sweeteners and Arcee liked it very much. To her it was equivalent of an organic lemonade: refreshing. She enjoyed the tranquillity of the countryside but remained vigilant. She noticed that while Bumblebee seemed to be completely relaxed, he young mech was also watchful, it was simply that there wasn’t much to disturb them.

The moment she sighed with content however a Groundbridge opened nearly in the same spot she arrived at. She was about to mumble that she must’ve enjoy the peace and quiet too much for it to last, when she saw just who exactly came to visit.

Shockwave stepped from the Groundbridge confidently but once the portal closed he looked around with caution before zeroing on Arcee sitting on the edge of a large blanket with half consumed cube of Energon in servo. The scene looked tranquil and he took a moment to analyse it (he would forever deny that he was actually simply admiring it).

Arcee looked at Sigma, who was playing with a small, pink velour covered, sensory “crater” ball, under watchful eyes of Miko and Raf. The little techno-organic femmeling was having a great time, chasing after the ball and laughing loudly as she tumbled around every now and then. Every now and then either Miko or Raf would reach and bring the baby back to the centre of the blanket, children this age tended to take everything to their mouths as Arcee was made aware, and little Sigma had no business trying to munch on grass.

The Autobot femme stood up, handed her cube to Bumblebee (so that Sigma wouldn’t get to it – the energon wouldn’t harm her, but the sweeteners were not good for such a young one), and walked over to where Shockwave was standing. He obviously did not want to interrupt and she didn’t want it either.

“These circumstances I find you in are most intriguing.” Shockwave spoke the moment Arcee was near enough. “I would not expect you to participate in a relaxing picnic.”

“Well, it is not so much as relaxing, as it is making sure the kids have at least one responsible adult with them.” She smirked.

“They seem well organised.”

“They are, but taking only one back-up with them is not nearly enough.” The femme shook her helm. “Not with MECH still on the loose.”

“It does not appear so far that MECH is active in this part of the planet at the moment.” Shockwave pointed out. “According to Special Agent Fowler and Soundwave’s reports they haven’t been spotted in Europe recently, the last time they were observed, they were in Southern America. Heuristic models employed by Soundwave suggest that the probability of their presence in this region of the planet is nigh nil in absence of their presence in proximity first. In other words: if they were here, they would have been spotted in different part of Europe or Asia before.”

“This is the most analytical way that anyone used to tell me that I should relax.” She admitted. “Still, knowing that they are out there… “

“I am aware that their mere existence presents continuous threat. However the loss of their original leadership and subsequent failures, even in face of their developments, makes it problematic for them to operate globally. The threat they pose must not be underestimated, but their abilities shouldn’t be overestimated either.”

“I understand that, I know all that, but the mere thought of them getting their hands on Sigma and discovering that she’s a techno-organic makes my energon freeze…” Arcee’s winglets stiffened at the mere thought. “Can you imagine what they could do to such a small sparkling?”

“Unfortunately I can. And this is why Soundwave dedicates significant portion of his resources making sure that we are aware of MECH’s approximate location in order to prevent such occurrence. I was also made aware that Special Agent Fowler also was granted additional resources to track MECH’s movement, even if his superiors reasoning is not 100% coincident with ours.”

“I know all that. Still I will only rest easier knowing that MECH is out of the picture.” Arcee rubbed her helm. “Well, at least Miko proves to be great with children. I knew that Raf, having siblings, would do well but Miko is a surprise.”

“Outer appearance should not be an indicator to judge individual’s abilities, morals or personality. It can be counter intuitive.” The Tarnian stated. “But this is not why I have come here in search of you.”

“Did something happen?”

“No.” He said and then his antennae twitched. “Yes. After a considerable time spent contemplating the protracted state of truce and in light of meagre chances of it ending in foreseeable future, I have concluded that now it is time for me to declare my long term plans toward you.” He revealed. “At this time I would like to profess my plans on initiating bond with you and claim you as my Conjunx Endura.”

Arcee’s optics grew round and her jaw dropped. Her audials herd what was said, her brain module understood the meaning behind the words but it seemed that it was the limit of its processing power. She blinked and then closed her mouth, opened it again and closed. It took her few more seconds to activate her voice box and not emit static.

“That is not what I was expecting.” She admitted.

“Does that mean it displeases you?”

“No, no, it’s a surprise but it’s a good, pleasant surprise. I want to bond with you.” She shook her helm.

“Your acceptance of my proposal is satisfactory.” Shockwave’s antennae relaxed visibly.

Him declaring that something was “satisfactory” was as intense as anyone else (maybe with exception of Soundwave) literally starting to jump and dance around in elation, bliss and joy all mixed in epic proportions.

“Just when?” Arcee asked.

“At the most suitable occasion.” He replied. “We can decide soon when such a time will come.”

“Imagine everyone’s faces when they hear about this.” The femme laughed at the mere though.

“I have no use for imagining it when I will see it with my own optic.” He reached his good servo. “I anticipate that the reactions will not be nearly as radical as they would be mere years ago.”

He gently stroked her lips with his thumb – a gesture meant to replace his lack of ability to kiss.

oOo

“Well look at that.” Miko grinned seeing the scene not far away.

“Looks romantic.” Raf admitted.

Bumblebee clicked and buzzed excitingly.

“No way!” Raf’s eyeglasses nearly fell of his nose when he turned to look at his best friend.

“I only understood that Shockwave asked something.” Miko complained, years of being Bumblebee’s girlfriend resulted in her understanding some of his speech, but she didn’t have Raf’s talent for binary.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re sitting because you’d topple over.” Raf laughed.

At that moment Miko’s phone buzzed with a message from ‘Bee. The young woman opened the message, glared at it for a moment and then her face split in a grin that would put a shark into shame.

“Oohh… People will drop dead when they’ll hear about this!” She decided while staring at the two Cybertronians standing in a distance.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading order (if you have questions you can contact me on this site).
> 
> Transformers Prime:  
> 0\. Impressions of Miko (4) – complete.  
> 1\. Beauty of the Beast (14) – complete.  
> 1\. Beauty of the Beast Alternative Chapter 10 (1) – complete.  
> 2\. Date Pains (4) - complete.  
> 3\. Hammerhead (35) - complete.  
> 4\. Love You Again (1) - complete.  
> 5\. Generation Lost in Space (1) - complete.  
> 6\. My Supergirl (3) - complete.  
> 7\. My Old Man (1) - complete.  
> 8\. Black Widow's Cave (1) - complete.  
> 9\. Spider Woman (12) - complete.  
> 10\. Blast from the Past (12) - complete.  
> 11\. Run (12) - complete.  
> 12\. Live and let Die (1) – complete.  
> 13\. Fireball (1) - complete.  
> 14\. Smooth Sailing (1) - complete.  
> 15\. Road to Nowhere (1) - complete.  
> 16\. Stone in my Hand (1) - complete.  
> 17\. Sugar (17) - complete.  
> 18\. Sweet Child of Mine (1) - complete.  
> 19\. Sweet Love Illumination (1) - complete.  
> 20\. Need You Tonight (1) - complete.  
> 21\. I fought the Law (1) - complete.  
> 22\. Sinnerman (1) - complete.  
> 23\. Doctor Feelgood (10) - complete.  
> 24\. Megatronus of Tarn vs. Plagiarist (1) - complete.  
> 25\. I Know Who Killed Me (1) - complete.  
> 26\. Closing Time (1) - complete.  
> 27\. Daydream in Blue (1) - complete. Not available on FFN  
> 28\. Hot Blooded (1) - complete.  
>  **29\. Cupid's Chokehold (1) - complete.**
> 
> League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:  
> 1\. The Cabbala (16) – complete.  
> 2\. London Calling (14) – complete.  
> 3\. Dead Hearts (12) – complete.
> 
> Slender:  
> 2586 (14) – complete.
> 
> Ossa Clavem Salomonis:  
> 1\. Pink (3) – complete.  
> 2\. Behind Closed Doors (1) – complete.  
> 3\. Mercy Mercy Me (1) – complete.  
> 4\. The Way It Is (1) – complete.


End file.
